The search
by Wheeliefan101
Summary: I was a nobody. Just like everybody else. Born to die. There has to be something more than this. There must be more to life. When torn from everything I know, I search. Search to find why. Search to find why in the world I was created.


I'll never forget that day. The day when I had to go mining out in an open area. Had I mined before? Plenty of times. My dad showed me how. Had I ever mined in a place where the Autobots could easily find us and destroy us? Nope. There was a reason why I'm not crazy like some of the other 'cons. I don't wanna go headfirst into trouble like this.

"C'mon Caden," One of the Vehicons named Alex tried to convince me. "It won't be THAT bad. We mine, we get the stuff, we go. How hard is that?"

"Harder than you think if the Autobots find us," I grumbled back. He grabbed me by my shoulders and shook me.

"Don't think like that! The Autobots WILL NOT come and everything will be fine. Got it?" I nodded my head numbly to get him to leave me alone.

Alex had been wrong. I still remember when I had been mining, drilling through the rock, trying to convince myself everything would be ok. I heard blasts.

'Oh scrap it's the Autobots!' I had panicked. 'I KNEW this would happen!' So I hid. Had to suffer through the sound of my friends dying. 'They're Vehicons,' I had told myself, 'They can take care of themselves. I'm just a miner, I can't do anything!' But I still couldn't help but feel a wave of guilt as I heard them drop. Eventually the shooting stopped.

'I gotta get outta here!' I thought as I climbed to the top of the cliff in an attempt to get away. I heard footsteps behind me. 'Keep running Caden, keep running.' A large dark shadow passed over me and next thing I know, a boulder pins me. I just barely rolled it off me before a foot came slamming down on my chest.

"What's the rush?"

'OH SLAG, IT'S AN AUTOBOT!' For the first time in my life, I was scared out of my mind. _Don't let your enemy see your fear. Turn your fear into anger and use it against them_ The words of my dad flooded back. Ok. Turn my fear into anger. "Just trying to get as far away as I can from the Autobot stink," I spat at him. It was true. I WAS trying to get away from the Autobots, but bigfoot here was presenting a problem.

"Does your boss know you have a pottymouth?" The Autobot asked, "Maybe I should pay him a visit and tell him."

OH SLAG IT ALL! If he told Megtron anything about me, I'd be dead. DEAD, DEAD, DEAD, DEAD, DEEEEEAAAAAAD! So I used my fear for anger. "Get melted, wheel-grinder!"

"Melted?" He replied as if pondering the word, "Now THERE'S a concept! I won't ask you again." He lowered the blowtorch towards my face. "WHERE is Megatron?"

I tried screaming, yelling for help, but he still melted my face. I then told him everything. And I do mean EVERYTHING. After that I told him, "That's all I know! Really!"

I realized in horror that he looked like he didn't believe me. But thankfully, he pulled it away from me and asked, "Now, that wasn't so difficult was it?"

He put away the blowtorch. I wave of relief flooded over me. Until I saw him pull out a blade. He raised high above his head. I could only watch. There was nothing I could do. As I waited for the strike of the blade that would end it all, a human saying drifted into my mind, 'Only the good die young.'

* * *

I didn't die. Would I still be writing this if I had? No. Another Autobot had stopped him at the last moment and asked, "Ratchet, what are you doing?"

This was my chance. I took it and ran. As I fled, I heard their conversation. I didn't necessarily want to but that's what you get when you have sensitive ears.

"Getting results."

"And breaking protocal. That was a Decepticon miner, servant class not warrior class." Slag yeah I was. Why do you think I ran?

"Oh and let me guess, I'M just the medic." THAT GUY WAS THE MEDIC?! Boy, I'd hate to see their REAL warriors.

"Autobots do not afflict harm unless all other options are exhausted. It is what seperates us from the Decepticons." And there's something that seperates us Vehicons, Jeticons, and miners from the Autobots and Decepticons. We don't shoot because we feel like it or because all other options have been exhausted. No. We shoot because we have to. Out of fear. If we shoot the Autobots slag us. If we don't shoot we get it a whole lot worse from Megatron. I don't want to fight. I don't even want to be in this war. But as soon as I was made, I was supposed to be used for the battle. I was never given a choice.

* * *

I couldn't tell you all the names I got called. "Black face", "Smelter", "Burner boy", the list goes on. It didn't help that I was blind in my left optic. I wish the only medic on the ship wasn't Knock out. Like he cares if one of the minors get hurt. I saw one guy lose his entire arm and half of his torso. Knock out never gave him a second glance. I slowly walked around the ship's many twists and turns. It was like a maze in here. I passed a Vehicon named Zeke.

"'Ay!" He called in his Australian accent, making me stop, "Where you 'eaded off to?"

I raised a servo in greeting. "Hey Zeke. I'm-I'm just going to my quarters. It's been a rough day."

"Alright then." He put an arm around my shoulder. "Call me if ya need 'nything." He then leaned in and added in a quieter voice, "You're dad's been worryin' 'bout you ya know."

I nodded and began to walk away. "Yeah. My dad." Five minutes later I arrived at my quarters. I shared it with five Vehicons, three Miners, and a Jeticon. Luckily though, it was now empty. I slowly trudged over to my berth which was one of the lower bunks. I eased onto it, hearing it's usual creak. I then buried myself in my arms and cried.

You may think I shouldn't cry; that I should mech up. But a lot of us (Vehicons, Jeticons, Miners) have cried. We go through each day wondering when we'll die. Not many have made it to a full five years. And if we have it's usually because we've hidden. We were created to die. A lot of us have had no purpose. We go to battle, we fight, we die. We've all lost a lot of friends; some even family. Some don't want to be in the Decepticon cause. And I've heard rumor about a rebellion. Why should we stay with the 'cons? They basically done nothing for us. They build us, we get killed for a cause we don't want a part of.

Some just won't take it. They shoot themselves. They'd rather die by their own hands than be shot for the Decepticons. And you know what the strange thing is? I've heard about the Autobots; they're supposed to help people. I've even heard one say "Freedom is the right of all sentient beings". Does that mean he thinks we're not sentient?

I didn't have much time to ponder these thoughts because someone entered. It was Darren, the other miner that I shared a room with. He seemed out of breath as he told me, "Caden, it's your dad!"

I jumped up and yelled, "What?!" before racing out the door. I kept running until I smacked into a pair of...somethings. They growled at me and kept from going any further. They were-in short-huge. And sure enough, there was my dad.

"I suggest you get your filthy servos off me before I call the Elite Guard!" My dad growled at the guards who had grabbed him, slurring his words; he stumbled a bit. He'd been drugged, I realized numbly. That's when Megatron appeared.

"Ah, Vehicon 7892. How nice to see you."

Dad's visor darkened as he snarled, "What do you want with me, ya pile of slag?!" A shock from Knock out's (who I just realized was there) energon prod caused him to yell in pain before slumping over.

"Thank you, Knock out." Megatron complimented. He then grabbed Dad's face in one of his giant claws, leaning in close and demanded, "You know what I'm looking for. Tell me, where is it?"

Dad remained silent before hissing out one word, "$%$&"

I didn't know what word he said and I didn't WANT to know. By the way Knock out shocked him-repeatedly-I guessed it was not very flattering. Megatron laughed before saying, "Take him away." The two guards began to drag him away.

"NO! Dad!" I shouted, trying to reach out to him. The guards quickly stopped me from doing that.

"Now wait just a minute!" I heard a Jeticon speak up, who I had come to know as Chad. He walked up to Megatron and exclaimed, "What are you doing, just dragging him away like that? And what's with all the new grunts? Don't'cha trust us?" The last sentence was a challenge.

Chad was slagged.

"These Sharkticons are our new allies. They get the job done faster than any of you would and they don't think, they do."

Chad's visor darkened. "You mean they're sparkless killers who think they're better than us because they don't give a second thought to anything. Like maybe wondering if we're fighting for the right faction."

Megatron raised his gun and fired, all in one swift move. Chad's smoltering chassis fell to the ground, now lifeless.

"Let this be an example to everyone," Megatron spoke up, "For anyone who dare thinks about a rebellion." He then looked directly at me, with cold and sparkless energonthirsty optics. Believe you me, at that moment, I was thinking about rebellion more than ever.

**Welcome to my serious side**


End file.
